


First we dance

by TabithaJean



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Because she deserves to blow off steam, Dana goes dancing, Post-Episode: s04e04 Unruhe, Very short look at her Saturday night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaJean/pseuds/TabithaJean
Summary: Really short glimpse into the first Saturday night after Unruhe.
Relationships: Dana Scully/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	First we dance

The shot burned Dana’s throat before setting her alight. She grabbed the table to brace herself against the push and pull of the crowd. Her hips swayed slightly in time with En Vogue, the beat vibrating through the balls of her feet. The sharp ache from her heels had long since been dulled by alcohol. Schnauz’s face suddenly floated through her mind, and she laughed, shaking her head to try and clear it.

‘What’s so funny?’ Ellen shouted.

‘It’s nothing!’

‘What?’ Ellen leaned in, her ear close to Dana’s lips. ‘I can’t hear you.’

‘I was almost lobotomised this week,’ Dana said clumsily. Her lips felt too big for her mouth. ‘And here I am killing my brain cells anyway.’

When she saw Dana wasn’t joking, Ellen pulled Dana’s neck close into a tight embrace.

‘Holy shit, Dana,’ she said. ‘Your fucking _job._ ’

‘I know, I know. I can’t believe it either.’ Dana laughed again. ‘Why do you think I need these Saturday nights?’

‘It’s not funny, babe. Do you want to talk about it?

Dana shook her head. ‘No, I don’t. First, we dance. And then we drink.’

‘And tomorrow we deal.’

Dana nodded. ‘Ok. Tomorrow we deal.’ She pulled Ellen so deep onto the dance floor that they could no longer see where the dancing stopped and reality began.


End file.
